Pugs Gets Prankified
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Just a series of drabbles about me picking on Puggsy X3
1. It All Started With A Pounce

**Thanks to Yuni30's "Making Fun of An Ol' Cyborg", I've become inspired! =D**

**Ever have one of those urges to do something whacky and outrageous to a character from one of your favorite TV shows? …I get 'em all the time!**

**This is a story about a certain author, who's imagination became filled with mischievous ideas, and needed someone to unleash them upon. One day while she was hanging around with her favorite cartoon, she found the right victim…**

**It All Started With A Pounce**

(Wherever Girl and Fangface are sitting on a couch, watching TV, and she notices Puggsy walking by)

WG: So, Fangface, tell me… is tackling Puggsy fun?

Fangface: (grr) Yep. That's why I do it all the time.

WG: I see.

(they continue watching TV)

WG: Can I try it?

Fangface: Try what?

WG: Tackling Puggsy.

Fangface: *shrugs* Sure. Go ahead. (snort)

(Later that day…)

Puggsy: *whistles as he walks by a flight of stairs*

WG: HEY PUGS! (leaps at him from the top of the stairs)

*WHAM!*

Puggsy: OOF! What the jumping ignorpotomases are you DOING?

WG: Just messing with you. (turns to Fangface) You're right. That IS fun. I ought to do it more often! …Which I think I shall… l:D

Puggsy: 0_o What's THAT look for?

WG: Oh, this? (points at expression: l:D) This is my plotting-face. …See ya!

**And so it begins.**


	2. HotDog Costumes and FanGirl Attacks!

**Now for some more fun! *evil chuckle***

**Wardrobe Change**

(WG walks in, carrying a blue suit-bag)

WG: I'm back from the cleaners! Here, Pugs! (tosses suit-bag at him, it hits him in the face)

Pugs: Yow! Watch it, are you TRYING to murderfy me?

WG: Don't be ridiculous- that's not 'til Chapter 7 l:D

Pugs: o_o …You scarify me. (walks into room to change)

WG: (walks over to Fangs) Hey, Fangs, can you look at this picture of the moon real quick?

Fangs: Sure, why- (looks at moon, spins like a top)

*Poof!*

Fangface: Arroooo! (grr) Where's Pugs? Ooh, ooh, where is he? (begins to run, WG holds him back)

WG: Patience my friend, patience. …Say, have you had lunch, yet?

Fangface: No, why?

WG: No reason.

Fangface: Can I go find Pugs now? (grr)

WG: Hold on a minute…

_~A Minute Later~_

Pugs: Wait a minute… This isn't my outfit! (walks out, wearing a hot-dog costume)

Fangface: 8D (licks lips)

WG: Have at it, Fangface. (releases him)

Puggsy: AUGH! (runs like heck, pursued by Fangface)

WG: (rofl)

(Fangface eats Puggsy, trapping him inside his mouth. Biff and Kim hold him down and rub his foot. He spits out the hot-dog costume first, then Puggsy shoots out, wearing nothing but boxer-shorts and a sleeve-less T-shirt)

Puggsy: -death glare- Where's Wherever Girl?

(WG is standing by a window, motioning an attractive woman over, then opens the shades as Puggsy comes near)

Woman: EEEEEEEEK!

Puggsy: Yipes! (grabs a blanket and covers himself) WHEREVER GIRL!

WG: And the crowd goes wild! XD (runs off while pursued by Puggsy) Luckily I have a back-up plan! (Takes out walkie-talkie) Alright, girls, he's coming!

(WG runs into a room, Puggsy following her- then running back out, pursued by his wild fan-girls… all 4 of them)

Puggsy: AUGH! (runs into his room and bolts the door locked)

Fan-girl 1: He's locked himself in his room again!

Fan-girl 2: Quick, Kelly! Get the chain-saw!

Fan-girl 3: Okey-Dokey! C'mon, Mauricio!

Fan-Girl 4: Yays!

WG: …Gotta love the fan-girls ;)

Fangface: (grr) You are so cruel.

WG: Want me to call yours, next?

Fangface: O.O …Never mind. Carry on.

**The lesson: always have a group of wild fan-girls handy… and one of the pranks comes from an old Garfield strip (see if you can guess it).**

**More pranks will come, as soon as the fan-girls hack into Pugs roo- (sees Kelly run by with a chain-saw) HEY! THAT'S MY CHAIN-SAW!**


	3. Prank Call!

**So I was on Youtube, watching some old skits from the Amanda Show, where Amanda prank-calls Mr. Old-Man… then I felt inspired! ^-^**

**The Prank Call**

(WG walks over and dials a number into a phone. On another floor, a phone rings, as Puggsy enters the room, looking as if he was just mugged)

Puggsy: If there's one thing worse than werewolves, it's crazified fan-girls with chain-saws! (answers phone) Hello?

WG: (disguising her voice) Congratulations! You're the 5,000 caller and have won the grand prize!

Puggsy: Grand prize? What grand prize?

WG: The grand prize of… One million pounds of bacon!

Puggsy: 0_o Come again?

WG: Quickly, sir! Take off your left shoe and throw it!

Puggsy: Take off my- who is this?

WG: Hurry, sir, or the Canadians will with the soccer match!

Puggsy: What the jumping ignorpotomases are you TALKING about?

WG: DO IT!

Puggsy: This is ridicu- (sigh) Okay. (takes off shoe and throws it) There, I threw my shoe. Now who is this?

WG: Sorry, no speaken ze English!

Puggsy: What the…? But you're speakifying English now!

WG: No I'm not.

Puggsy: Yes you are!

WG: Nuh-uh.

Puggsy: Yes-huh!

WG: Do you like muffins?

Puggsy: What?

WG: To win your prize, answer this million-bacon question: What is the capital of Toronto if a train is going 990 miles an hour and Ted leaves his house at five?

Puggsy: That question doesn't make sense! What does the capital of Toronto have to do with how fast a train is going and when Ted leaves? Who the heck is Ted?

WG: Alrighty, sir! That's 5,000 orders of macaroni sushi to go, and your total is 600 qualogans. It'll be there within the next 45 seconds, or else your house will explode.

Puggsy: Are you on some sort of medicationary or something?

WG: Thank you for calling the "Suicide Hotline for Chickens". What is your hen's problem?

Puggsy: What the…? I didn't call anything! I'm hanging up!

WG: WAIT! You have one more chance of winning your grand-prize!

Puggsy: What is it?

WG: Noobie.

Puggsy: 0.o …Wherever Girl, is this you?

WG: Uh, speaky no English! (hangs up!)

Puggsy: (hangs up phone) That girl is NOT right.

(The doorbell rings)

Puggsy: (opens the door) Yes?

Delivery Boy: Yeah, someone at this address ordered 5,000 orders of macaroni sushi?

Puggsy: WHEREVER GIRL!

**XD I love being random… especially when it comes in handy with pranks. Special thanks to Amanda Bynes for her inspiring skits, and Mr. Old-Man for being a phone-prank victim!**


	4. Guitars and Toothpaste

(Puggsy lies asleep in bed. Large speakers are pushed beside him and WG enters with an electric guitar.)

WG: (strums the guitar lightly) *ahem* …WAKE UP, PUGS! (rapidly strums the guitar, the horrible notes blasting through the speakers)

Puggsy: AUGH! (falls out of bed) Wherever Girl!

WG: (rofl) Would you believe I never had one formal lesson?

Puggsy: (rubs his ear) I can tell. What do you want?

WG: Well, I didn't want you to sleep through the next chapter… especially today!

Puggsy: Why? What's today.

WG: (pies him in the face) April Fools! (runs off laughing)

Puggsy: (wipes pie off his face) I shudder to think what she has planned for me

**An April Fool's Special**

(Puggsy is sitting at the table, WG enters and sits next to him)

Puggsy: So, what kind of torture do you plan on doing to me, today?

WG: (in a bad Brooklyn accent) What makes you think I'm going to torturfy ya?

Puggsy: (arches an eyebrow) Why are you talking like me?

WG: What do you mean? I ain't talkifying like ya.

Puggsy: Yes you are, and stop using my vocabulization!

WG: I'm not using your vocabu-lary-iz-ation-ary… (in her regular voice) Okay, you win.

Puggsy: (rolls his eyes, walks out of the room) Ignorpotomistic girl… (walks into the bathroom and lifts up the toilet seat)

Giant Jack-In-The-Box: (pops out of the toilet) Ee hee hee!

Puggsy: GAH! (falls back in shock) WHEREVER GIRL!

(WG is sitting in the hallway, stifling a laugh. Fangpuss is sitting beside her, doing the same, then taps her on the shoulder)

WG: Shh, it's not over yet. (listens in)

Puggsy: (rips Jack out of the toilet, then walks over to the sink) Stupid, lousy, prankifying… (grabs toothbrush and toothpaste, begins brushing his teeth, then pauses) Wha deh-? Where'hever 'irl!

WG: (while trying to keep down a snicker, pokes her head in) Yes?

Puggsy: 'Id ou rephlace ma 'oothphasthe wi'h g'ue?

WG: I didn't catch that. Did you, Fangpuss? (Fangpuss shakes his head 'no')

Fangs: (enters) What's going on? Hey, Pugs, how come your toothbrush is stuck to your teeth?

Puggsy: (points angrily at WG) Sthe pu' g'ue 'n deh 'oothphasthe!

Fangs: Ooh, ooh, slow down, Pugs! Sheesh, didn't your mom tell you not to talk with your mouth full? (looks at the toothpaste, feeling how extra-sticky it is) Huh! You know, Pugs, it looks like someone put glue in the toothpaste!

Puggsy: Grrr… (slaps his forehead)

(At this point, WG is leaning against the wall, quietly chuckling.)

Fangpuss: (tugs on WG's pantleg) Ra ga goo ga? *Translation: How is he going to get the toothbrush unstuck?*

WG: Oh, getting it unstuck his simple, Fangpuss. He just has to splash boiling-hot water on his mouth… Or, in a less painful way, use this glue-remover. (holds up little bottle with the words 'glue remover' on it)

Puggsy: (swipes bottle from WG and pours the contents into his mouth- the toothbrush pops out) Hey, it actually wor- (smoke comes out of his mouth, his face turns red) Hot. Hot, hot hot hot hot HOT! (runs through the house, flames coming out of his mouth, and finds a bucket of 'water' sitting on the table)

WG: Pugs, wait! That's-

*KA-BOOM!*

WG: …Gasoline…

Puggsy: (stands there, completely charred) *cough cough*

WG: Confound it. NOW what am I going to use for Chapter 10?

Puggsy: (glowers at WG) You're going to regrettify this…

WG: (in a bad Brooklyn accent again) What're ya gonna do? Murdify me?

(Puggsy holds up a sledgehammer)

WG: O.O …I'll takify that as a 'yes' (runs down the hall)

Puggsy: Just wait 'til I catchify ya!

(WG dives into her room, hiding under the bed. Fangpuss lies in front of her)

WG: Oh, hi Fangpuss. What're you doing under my bed?

Fangpuss: *smirk* (pies WG in the face) Ga ga ra! *April Fools!*

WG: (glowers) Ha ha, VERY funny…

**Happy April 1****st****, everybody!**


	5. Something Unexpected

Me: Hello, fellow readers! Sorry I've been behind in my pranking, but I've been busy with a few things-

Puggsy: (silently) Thank you, God!

Me: But I'm finally back!

Puggsy: (weakly) God, help me…

**Something Unexpected**

(Puggsy wakes up, sitting up in bed. He stretches then swings his legs over the side of the bed, sliding onto the floor…)

*SPLASH!*

(…only to find that his bed has been moved onto a plank in the middle of the lake, courtesy of WG)

Puggsy: (thrashes in water) Gack! Ackpht! Yah! (grabs plank, breathing heavily, a look of hatred in his eyes) That's. IT! (starts swimming to shore)

~Meanwhile, gathered in the living room…~

WG: Alright, so anyone got some ideas on what we should do to Puggsy?

Fangface: (raises hand) Ooh! Ooh! Lets bolt all his furniture to the ceiling and make him think everything's upside down! *grr*

WG: Nah… it's been done.

Fangpuss: Ra ga goo ga *grr*

WG: I'm saving that for chapter 7, remember?

Biff: Aren't you taking this a little far, WG?

Kim: Yeah, lighten up on Pugs.

WG: So… you're saying it's okay for me to prank YOU guys?

Kim and Biff: 0_0 …Never mind.

Fangface: (looks out window) *grr* Uh, WG, you'd better come up with something quick! Puggsy's out of the lake, and he looks really mad! *grr* Really mad.

WG: Don't worry. I've already got it covered.

~Outside…~

Puggsy: I'm gonna punch that girl so hard, her grandkids will be unconscious! (grabs doorknob and pulls the door outward, triggering a wire) What the jumping ignorpotomases…?

*SPLOT!*

(A barrel of glue falls on Puggsy, covering him in the paste)

Puggsy: Yech! (storms in) NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT- (leg steps on another wire, and a box of glitter falls from the ceiling)

WG: (looks into room) Alright, ladies, have at him!

Puggsy Fan-Girls: EEEEEEEEEEE!

Fan-girl 1: Look! He's sparkling!

Fan-girl 2: Just like Edward Cullen!

Fan-girl 3: Only hot!

Fan-girl 4: Get him!

Puggsy: O_O (runs for his life)

WG: (LMAO)

Fangface: Who's Edward Cullen?

WG: Just some vampire whom I despise who sparkles like a fairy. …Wanna get lunch?

Fangface: Okay! (grabs giant slices of bread and runs after Puggsy)

WG: 0_o …not exactly what I meant, but okay… (walks toward door and opens it inward)

*SPLOOSH!*

(a bucket of purple goop falls on the authoress' head, covering her in ooze)

WG: T_T (takes out notebook, starts scribbling) "Note to self: start marking prank locations."

Puggsy: (runs by) Serves ya right, you crazified girl! YIKES! (picks up pace as the fan-girls pursue)

Fan-girls: (run by with a net) Yeeeeeeeeee!

**Well, folks, it's gotten pretty crazy around here, and it's going to get crazier! If any of you have some prank suggestions [for Pugs] don't hesitate to send 'em!**


	6. Annoying Songs and Complete Morons!

**And I'm back! And this time, I'm showing no mercy!**

**Puggsy: O.O**

…**Unless I want to. ^-^**

**Annoying Songs and Complete Morons**

(Puggsy gets into his car. As soon as he turns the ignition key, the "Waka Laka" song comes on. He goes to change the station, only to see that the radio isn't even on.)

Puggsy: What the…? (turns on radio- it doesn't work) *groan* This has WG written all over it…

WG: (spying from bushes) Crap, I think he's finally catching on!

(Puggsy decides to deal with it later, and shifts the car into reverse… a new song, "The Hamster Dance", comes on. He arches an eyebrow and pushes on the break, and Miley Cyrus' "It's the Climb" comes on next)

Puggsy: What did she do, tweak every part of my car to play an annoying song?

WG: Yep, he caught on.

(He climbs out of the car and pops the hood to inspect the engine, and the "Caramelldansen" song blares out, making him stumble back)

Fangs: (from window) Hey, Pugs! Turn down your stereo's volume, will ya? You're going to make me go deaf!

Puggsy: (to himself) Too bad I can't make you mute… (turns to Fangs) Just get down here and help me out with my car!

WG: Fangs and Puggsy working on a car… (takes out lawn-chair and pop corn, turns to Baby Fangs) This shall be worthwhile.

(So, Fangs and Puggsy begin searching for the source of the annoying music. Puggsy is having Fangs work the car while he searches, so you juuuust knooow hilarity will ensue)

Puggsy: Alright, rev up the engine.

Fangs: Gotcha. (revs up engine, and oil splurts in Puggsy's face while the "Numa Numa" song plays)

Puggsy: (wipes oil off his face) I think I found the problem… right before I got inked. (pulls an iPod out) She rigged my engine with her music!

Fangs: Well, at least your stereo will work now. (turns on the radio)

*KA-SPLOOSH!*

(For some strange reason, when Fangs turned on the radio, a large water-balloon filled with yellow paint shot out of the radiator and into Puggsy's face)

WG: (turns to reader) Don't ask me how I set it up. I'm still trying to figure it out!

Puggsy: WHEREVER GIIIIIIIIIRL!

WG: (walks up, casually) You rang?

Puggsy: Care to explain THIS? (points at his paint-covered face)

WG: (rubs chin) You know, it's hard to say… I always thought FANGS was the 'yellow' one in the gang! XD

*cricked chirp*

Fangs: Boo! (a water-balloon filled with pink paint pops out of the steering wheel and splats him in the face) Hey! What was THAT for?

WG: For having no sense of humor.

Fangs: T_T (to Puggsy) Kill the girl?

Puggsy: Oh, big time.

WG: Eeps! (runs, pursued by Fangs and Puggsy) Help! I'm being pursued by Spongebob and Patrick impersonators!

Puggsy: Get back here, you crazified girl! I'm gonna murdify ya!

WG: That's why I'm running!

Baby Fangs: (is sitting in the lawn chair, eating popcorn) *thinking* She was right. This WAS worthwhile!

**Well, folks, while I'm running for my life, please review and send pranks if you got 'em! …One flame, though, and I'll start rigging YOUR car with annoying songs!**


	7. Guest Stars and the IALSF

**Now to cause Pugs some more misery! :D**

**Puggsy: T.T …How long is this story going to be?**

**Me: Depends on how many ideas for torture I have in mind l:D**

**Puggsy: -slaps forehead- Huh, boy…**

**Me: Ah, cheer up, Pugs. I have good news- it's chapter 7!**

**Puggsy: And…?**

**Me: Remember a few chapters back, when I said I had specific plans for this chapter?**

**Puggsy: (thinks back) … O.O You mean… you're going to…?**

**Me: Do something so crazified, you might end up murderfied or worse?**

**Puggsy: Ah, c'mon! Can't you take it easy on me just this once? …And stop using my vocabulization!**

**Me: Depends if I'm feeling merciful. …and no.**

**Puggsy: *groan* -faint-**

**Special Guest Stars and the IALSF!**

(Puggsy is sitting on the couch, watching television. In walks our special guest star, Fangface the Second (aka FF2), co-author of WG… so there's no doubt things are about to get a lot more interesting. The co-author sneaks into another room, where WG, Fangface, and Fangpuss are sitting)

WG: So glad you could make it, FF2. So, what are your ideas?

FF2: Well, what if I invited my OC Edwin over to help us out? He's a master when it comes to pranking!

Fangface: (grr) Call him up, then!

WG: Okay, so we've got a pranking-vampire on the way. You werewolves got some ideas of your own that we should include?

Fangpuss: Ra ga goo ga! (snarl)

WG: -rolls eyes- We are NOT hand-cuffing him to a rabid spider-monkey… Though, actually, that WOULD be fun to watch. (scribbles the idea down)

FF2: Hey, I have another idea! What if we had that Final Fantasy character, Sephiroth, jump him in an alley and scare the living daylights out of him? XD

WG: Um, dude? That would be a little TOO cruel. …Plus, I don't think Square Enix would appreciate us using any of their characters for prank-purposes.

FF2: O.O …Oops.

Fangface: What do you MEAN 'oops'? (snort)

FF2: Eh heh, well, you see… On my way here, I sorta made a call, and… um…

WG: Confound it, FF2! We're trying to PRANK Puggsy, not get him killed or worse! …Let alone get our butts sued by Hironobu Sakaguchi!

Fangpuss: Ga ga ra! *Translation: Then you'd better stop him!* (points out window at Puggsy walking out the door, past an alley)

WG and FF2: WAUGH!

Fangface: (grr) Don't worry, I'll stop him! *runs outside*

(Meanwhile, outside…)

Puggsy: (on cell phone) For the last TIME, Mom! It's just a fan-fic! I'm perfectly alright, and there's no reason to- (gets yanked into alley) WHOA!

Anime-Character: Ah, so YOU'RE the one they sent me after, eh?

Puggsy: O.O (back on cell) Uh, Mom, I'm gonna have to callify you back. (hangs up) Who are you, and what are you doing here?

Anime-Character: I am Sephiroth, from Final Fantasy VII. I was called by some kid to assist in causing you misery.

Puggsy: (clenches fists) I. Am going. To MURDERFY that STUPID GIRL!

Sephiroth: If you're alive. (takes out sword) Now, how would you prefer your demise? Slow and painful, or quick and over with? …I'm feeling slow and painful would best suit you-

Random Brick: (flies through the air and hits Sephiroth)

*THONK!*

Sephiroth: -falls unconscious-

Puggsy: 0_o …Okay, whatever this prank is, it's not making much sense.

WG: (steps up) Nah, just a backfired plan my CO-AUTHOR came up with. (eyes FF2)

FF2: Oh, c'mon! I SAID I was SORRY…

Fangpuss: Ra ga. *No you didn't.*

WG: Just be glad Fangface had a brick handy.

Fangface: (grr) No one messes with MY Pugs and gets away with it! (pulls Puggsy close) Ain't that right, buddy? (grr)

Random Guys (wearing matching pink shirts): (step up) Oh, you got THAT right! -smirk-

Fangface and Puggsy: 0_0 Oh, crud…

WG: Uh, who are these guys?

Random Guys: We're… (turn around, revealing a heading on the back of their shirts that read…) "The Incredibly Annoying League of Slash Fans"!

WG: (turns slowly to FF2, glaring) FF2...

FF2: Don't look at ME! I sure as heck didn't invite them!

Slash Fan 1: We invited ourselves!

WG: And you're about to LEAVE by yourselves!

Slash Fan 2: Oh? Who's gonna make us?

Sephiroth: (regains consciousness, steps forward) I will… -death glare-

Slash Fans: O.O …Bye! -flee-

WG: (lowers chain-saw) Darn it, I wanted to handle them!

Sephiroth: Now, as for the boy… (turns to Puggsy- seeing he's gone)

Puggsy: (is running for his life) *muttering* I'm gonna kill WG, I'm gonna kill WG, I'm going to MURDIFY THAT CRAZIFIED AUTHORESS!

WG: …Can you just feel the love in this fic?

FF2: Nice job, Edwin.

Edwin: (pulls off Sephiroth mask) Ah, I just like to scare the daylights out of that kid. ^-^

Fangface: -is totally lost right now- I'm totally lost right now. (grr)

WG: FF2 had his OC dress up like a Final Fantasy villain to scare Pugs. (looks down the street) By the time he figures it out, he'll probably have reached Canada.

Edwin: No doubt about that. …Anyone hungry?

WG: Heck yes! (pulls out small bag of marshmallows) It's a good thing FF2 brought marshmallows. Lets make s'mores!

FF2: WG, wait! That's-

WG: (opens bag)

Marshmallows: YAH! (leap out and cling to face)

WG: AAIIIIEEEEE! (runs around) Get'emoffget'emoffget'emoff-!

FF2: …something for… our next… prank… o.o

(Meanwhile, in Canada…)

Puggsy: (stops running) Wait a minute… Sephiroth doesn't have vampire-fangs! WHEREVER GIRL! (runs back to America)

**FF2: Well, everyone, WG is busy prying living-marshmallows off her face, and Puggsy may be back within the hour. Until we get things back on track, please review, but do not flame or you shall be sent to the IALSF (Incredibly Annoying League of Slash Fans).**

**WG: (in background) GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!**


	8. Return of the Fan Girls, plus a Cameo

**(The authoress appears in the doorway, trying to pull something inside)**

**Me: Hello, readers. *grunt* Sorry for my absence in my little prank-fic, *mmf* but the main victim decided to take the opportunity *rrk* from the last chapter to *ugh* make a break for Vancouver. (pulls in giant fishing net)**

**Puggsy: (is in the net) GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**FF2: Ah, just pipe down and deal with it!**

**Puggsy: I'm not dealing with ANYTHING your psychotic friend has in her twistified mind!**

**Me: Do you WANT me to throw you in the pit of snakes in the backyard?**

**Puggsy: O.O …**

**Me: Good. …Because it hasn't been dug yet XD**

**Puggsy: T_T …I hate this girl…**

**The Return of the Psycho Fan-Girls… Plus a Cameo**

(Puggsy is sitting on the couch, his eyes bloodshot, looking as if he just saw a ghost… or worse, Lindsay Lohan without her make-up. Biff and Kim walk in)

Kim: Pugs, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost!

Biff: Or worse, Lindsey Lohan without her make-up!

(T_T Why do I even bother narrating?)

Puggsy: I can't sleep… I keep getting the hunch that WG is about to pull something big enough to ranshackify every fiber of my being! I keep hearing her crazy laughter no matter where I go! I'm LOSING it, I tell ya! e.o (his eye is twitching)

Kim: Easy, Pugs… don't go OOC on us!

Biff: Plus, we have a plan on how to get WG to end her pranking game.

Puggsy: (grabs Biff by the shirt-collar) Tell me, man! TELL ME!

*Knock Knock*

Puggsy: Who's there?

Kim: (looks out window) That would be the solution to our problem. (opens door…)

_Meanwhile…_

WG: (is spying through a telescope from a treehouse) Ooh, this should be interesting…

FF2: (climbs up) Geez, and I thought Puggsy's fan-girls were always stalking him!

WG: T_T That, my dear friend, is because they're psychotic… and have poor eye-sight. …And bad taste when it comes to cartoon guys. …And read Twilight.

FF2: What does reading Twilight have to do with… (pauses and thinks) …Ah, I see your point.

WG: Yep, only a complete idiot would read Twilight.

_Meanwhile Again…_

Fangs: Ooh, a Twilight book. (begins to read it)

_Back with WG…_

WG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (grips heart and falls out of tree house)

FF2: Holy crap! What is it?

WG: I think a little piece of my fan-ship just died… e.o

_The Next Day…_

('Puggsy' walks into the kitchen, where his four fan-girls await him)

Fan-Girl 1: THERE HE IS!

Fan-Girl 2: GET HIM, AND THIS TIME SHOW NO MERCY!

Fan-Girl 3: (holds up rope) HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!

Fan-Girl 4: THEY CAN TAKE AWAY OUR FREEDOM, BUT THEY CAN'T TAKE AWAY OUR SPIRIT!

Fan-Girls 1-3: 0_o

Fan-Girl 4: Oops… heh heh, sorry. I just came back from a protest… I LOVE YOU, PUGS! (runs at him)

'Puggsy': AUGH! (takes off) They did NOT mention ze crazy fan-girls! (is then tackled by fan-girls and dragged away) HELP! Some-von call 9-1-1 und FAST!

(Biff, Kim, and the REAL Puggsy look around the corner)

Biff: And I thought MY fan-girls were crazy! O.o

Kim: Poor Rudolph…

Puggsy: Ah, he owes it to me for our switch in _Royal Trouble with the King's Double _anyway… (hears Rudolph's screams from down the hall) Though… I think I asked for a biiiit much this time.

Biff: Well, I suppose it's safe for you, now.

Puggsy: Right. Good idea in calling in my double. WG probably feels stupid right now. (walks toward stairs) She's probably wishing she was as clever as I waAUGH!

WG: -dives off top of stairs-

*WHAM!*

WG: (has Puggsy pinned on the ground) Actually, if I were as 'clever' as you, THEN I'd feel stupid. ^-^ (walks off… then comes back) …Oh, and btw, those weren't your real fan-girls, those were THEIR doubles.

Puggsy's REAL Fan-Girls: EEEEEEE! (run in, tackle him, tear apart his clothes, then run back out)

Fan-Girl 1: I got his sock!

Fan-Girl 2: I got his hat!

Fan-Girl 3: I got a piece of his shirt!

Fan-Girl 4: I got a lock of his hair!

Fan-Girls 1-3: Ooh! TRADE YA!

Puggsy: e.o …

Rudolph: (walks inside, looking as if he were hit by a truck, stepping beside Puggsy) *glare* You. OWE ME. (walks out)

**Well, everyone, there's the new chapter! (And, to answer your question- No, I could NOT resist putting Rudolph in XD)**

**I'll try to update ASAP, but in the meantime I'll be giving a few fan-girls a lesson in stalking HOT guys… and finding a way to make Fangs resent picking up a Twilight book.**

**Fangs: O.O *gulp***

**Biff: I think you should take it easy on my friends, WG.**

**Me: Want me to call in YOUR fan-girls next?**

**Biff: O.O …Carry on.**

**(The Lesson: Fan-Girls make a useful death-threat)**


	9. Fun in a Thunderstorm

**What up, readers? Sorry for the lack of pranks-**

**Puggsy: I'm not!**

…**But, I've been busy, and I've been lacking inspiration-**

**Fangs: You say that like it's a bad thing!**

…**Luckily, my co-author (FF2) happened to PM me an idea, so we're back in business!**

**Puggsy and Fangs: 8[**

**Me: Hey, Fangs, what are YOU so upset about? You're not the prank-victim!**

**Fangs: I know, but every time YOU pull a prank on Pugs, HE makes me suffer! …Well, actually he makes me suffer no matter what, and I don't know why. It has something to do with him saying I'm a werewolf, which I find ridiculous.**

**Puggsy: I don't make you suffercate! …Not that much, actually.**

**Me: (imitating Ace Ventura) RE-Hee-hee-hee-eally? We'll have to fix that… l:D**

**Puggsy: O.O (to Fangs) Way to go, big-mouth.**

**Fun in a Thunderstorm**

(Puggsy is on the couch, madly playing a _Resident Evil _game, while WG, FF2, and Fangs watch. A thunderstorm is brewing outside, so you juuuuuusst knooooow that something's about to go down)

Fangs: Grab the ammo! Grab the ammo!

Puggsy: I'll grabbify the ammo when I need it!

FF2: C'mon, Pugs, it's my turn!

Pugs: Your turn ended five minutes ago! Besides, I know all the techniques.

FF2: Well, I know all the cheat-codes!

Fangs: I haven't gotten to play yet!

Me: (looks in bowl) And I'm out of popcorn. To the kitchen! (walks off)

Puggsy: (nudges Fangs) Keep an eye on that girl, and make sure she doesn't try to pull anything.

Fangs: Ooh, ooh, can't I play the game instead?

Puggsy: Just get moving! (Fangs grumbles but obeys)

FF2: A little edgy, are you? *snicker*

Puggsy: It's not MY fault your girlfriend is a lunatic.

Me: (from off-set) WE'RE NOT A COUPLE! WE'RE CO-AUTHORS! GET IT RIGHT!

Biff: (entering) Better watch it, Puggsy. If you tick WG off, she's gonna make your life even worse!

Puggsy: Biff, the girl has tackled me, dressed me up as a giant hot-dog, prank-called me, glued a toothbrush to my teeth, forced me to chug hot-sauce that caused my face to explodify, invited over my rabid fan-girls, dumped me in a lake, covered me in glitter, unleashed my crazified fan-girls on me AGAIN, messed with my car so that it bared annoying songs with every push of a button, lured a bunch of Slash-Fans over, got my DOUBLE mauled by my vicious psychotic fan-girls, and a ton of other things that I can't keep track of because that girl is DRIVING ME NUTS!

FF2: (whispers) I think she over-did it with the fan-girls.

Puggsy: All I'm saying is, there is NOTHING that terrorizing girl can do that could make me any more ticked off than I am now. …Now, pipe down! I'm on the last level!

(Just then, the power goes out)

Puggsy: O_O …WHEREVER GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRLL!

Me: (from kitchen… or somewhere… I can't tell, it's dark) Don't blame me! I can't control the weather! Plus, why would I pull a prank that would involve me being in the DARK?

Fangs: (somewhere near WG… I think) Are you afraid of the dark?

Me: GAH!

*WHACK!*

Fangs: YEOW! That was my FOOT!

Me: Geez, Fangs! Don't sneak up on me like that! What are you trying to do, give me a heart-attack?

Puggsy: It would be for a good cause…

Me: Shut up!

Biff: I'll go check the circuits. (walks off…) *thonk* Ow!

FF2: You know, Biff, some people OPEN the door before they walk through 'em! (lol) …Um, you DID walk into a door, right?

Biff: I don't know, it's too dark! (walks off, feeling along the walls)

Fangs: Man, I hate the dark…

Me: Ditto.

FF2: Maybe we ought to stick close, just so no one trips over anything or bumps into anything-

Puggsy: Or whackifies someone with a sledgehammer…

Fangs: (rubs foot) I agree.

Me: It wasn't a sledge-hammer, it was a frying-pan! (grabs someone's hand) Alright, who's hand is this?

FF2: Mine, and I got Fangs'… I think.

Fangs: You do, and I'm holding Puggsy's…

Slash-Fans: (from somewhere) Woo-woo-wooooo! Fangs and Puggsy, sitting in the dark-

*BANG!*

Slash-Fans: AUGH! (run off) *BAM!* (run off again, after crashing into door… or whatever…)

Fangs: 0_0 WG… why do you have a gun?

Me: Oh, don't worry. It's just full of blanks! …I think…

Fangs: O.O (whispers to FF2) Do NOT let go of her hand…

Puggsy: WG, put the gun away.

Me: Now?

Puggsy: NOW.

Me: Fine… (puts gun away) You sure you don't want me to have it out?

Puggsy: Why, in God's name, WHY, would I want YOU to have a gun?

Me: Well… it depends… who's hand are you holding?

Puggsy: Yours and Fangs'.

FF2: Um, how could you be holding WG's hand if one of her hand is holding mine and the other was holding a gun?

(Puggsy pauses, then notices the other hand he's holding feels strange… Just then the lights come on, and we see a twisted, freaky, messed-up mutant-zombie creature known as a Nemesis)

Nemesis: RAAAAWWRRR!

Puggsy: D8 SHOOT, WG, SHOOT!

Me: (shoots at creature, doesn't harm it) Dang it! My gun DOES have blanks in it!

Fangs: RUUUUUUUUUN! (crashes through wall)

FF2: I left my gun at home, so I'm with the coward! (follows Fangs)

Me: (pats Puggsy's shoulder) Nice knowing you, dude! (runs)

Puggsy: HEY! (Nemesis grabs him) AUGH!

Nemesis: (raises hand, a tentacle slithers out of its palm) Grrrr…

Puggsy: (grabs nearest object- a frying pan- and whacks creature, who drops him) Back off, freako!

Nemesis: (is seeing stars, and pulls off mask, revealing itself to be…)

Puggsy: 0_o Kim?

Kim: (rubs head) Geez, why do you have to hit so hard? (takes of costume and storms off) That's the last time I help WG out with a prank.

Puggsy: O.e … *falls back, fainting*

(FF2, Fangs, and WG re-enter)

FF2: Hey, the game's free!

Fangs: Dibs!

**Well, while Puggsy recovers from his shock, we're gonna take another break. Until then, review and send some ideas if you got 'em!**

**Flame, and I'll make sure I have a gun with REAL bullets on me next time. (cocks gun) Do we understand each other?**


	10. The Yearbook Suicide

**(The authoress is standing on a ladder, tying a bungee cord- attached to the ceiling- around her waist. She then leaps down, hovering an inch above Puggsy and tapping him on the head, before shooting back up)**

**Puggsy: (opens eyes) What the…?**

**Me: (comes down) YAH! (shoots up)**

**Puggsy: AAAUGH! (falls out of bed) WHEREVER GIRL! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?**

**Me: (dangles down, grabbing his head) Just warming up to cause you more suffering ^-^ (shoots back up, out of bungee cord, and out the door, laughing)**

**Puggsy: …I need to get a restrainifying order…**

**Ye Olde School Yearbooketh**

(WG, FF2, Fangs, Baby Fangs, and Edwin are sitting in the basement, pondering)

FF2: So, what would we do to cause Pugs more misery?

Edwin: One of us could dress up like Hannibal Lector and threaten to eat him.

Fangs: How about we glue his feet into a pair of roller-skates and push him down a hill?

Baby Fangs: Goo ga ga!

Me: Edwin, I like your idea. Baby Fangs, I said I'd THINK about the rabid-monkey idea. Fangs… too cliché.

FF2: I've got it! We could raid his journal and find some ideas, like what his worst fears are, or some girls he's crushing on, or even better!

Me: (pats FF2 on the back) And THAT'S why I made you my co-writer! Lets go!

(Everyone sneaks into Puggsy's room in search of his journal. He's either hidden it well or doesn't keep one, because no one's found jack! Until…)

Edwin: Hey, I found something! (pulls out dust-covered book)

Fangs: It's our old Junior High yearbook!

Me: Hey, that beats a diary any day! (flips through yearbook) There's gotta be something in here that'll… O.o Whoa.

FF2: What is it- O.o Whoa.

Edwin, Fangs, and Baby Fangs: Whoa… O.O

Me: (evil grin) I think we've got a prank, boys!

Baby Fangs: Ga goo ni ga? :D

Me: No, it doesn't involve a monkey! Stop asking that!

(Later that very same hour…)

Puggsy: (on phone) For the last TIME, Rudolph! I'm SORRY I got you mauled by fan-girls! …No, I don't know if they've had their shots, why do you- (sees WG sneaking by, giggling) Hold on, Rudy. I've got some important business to attend to. (hangs up) Wherever Girl!

Me: (pokes head out doorway) Yeeess, o mighty prank-victim?

Puggsy: What are you up to?

Me: *over-innocently* Nothiiiin'. Bye now!

Puggsy: WG! (chases after her)

(Meanwhile by the pool…)

Kim: Why did you want me to step out here again, Fangs?

Fangs: Um… no reason. Uh, here! You'd better put some sun-screen on. Here! (squirts something into her hand)

Kim: What the…? Fangs, what's- (WG runs by, 'accidentally' bumps her toward the pool) Whoa!

Puggsy: Kim! (grabs her hand, catching her) Gotcha.

Kim: Thanks, Pugs, that was close. …Um, you can let go of my hand, now.

Puggsy: (tugs hand) I'm not holding your hand, you're holding mine!

Kim: What? I'm not- (pulls hand, seeing that they're glued together) What the…? *glare* Fangs!

Fangs: (nervously) I-I-It wasn't me! It was all WG's idea! She threatened to chain me to a monkey if I didn't do it!

Puggsy: Why did she glue my hand to Kim's?

Me: (pops up from underwater) Because I found out a teeny little secret… (opens up yearbook) This one!

(Kim and Puggsy look at the page, blushing scarlet red. It happens to have a picture of both of them in an embrace, with the words "Class Couple" written above)

Kim: So… just because we USED TO go out in Junior High, you glued our hands together? That's it?

Puggsy: Not much of a prank. WG, I think you're losing your touch!

Me: Am I, Puggsy? AM I? (whips out megaphone, shouting into it) HEY, WORLD! The class couple is back together! XD

Fangs: *gasp* You two were a CLASS COUPLE? Ooh, ooh, wait 'til I tell everyone on Facebook about THIS!

Me: Wait, you'll need evidence! (takes picture of Kim and Pugs, hands it to Fangs) Quick, go upload it! Go go go! (Fangs runs off)

Kim and Pugs: (so loud you can hear them from across the universe) _**WHEREVER GIIIIIIIIRRRRLLLLL! **_(Kim whips out a spiked ball and chain)

Me: HOLY-

ADVISORY: Wherever Girl and Co. would like to apologize for the language. Not Puggsy's language, but the language she almost put in-

Kim: (tears through the advisory) I'M GONNA KILL THAT GIRL! (chases after her, dragging Puggsy with)

Puggsy: (is dragging on the ground) *hits rock* OW! *hits bowling ball* OW! *hits cactus* OW! *hits miniature giraffe* OW- What the-? *hits rollerblade* OW!

Edwin: You know… Maybe she should've gone with the 'monkey' idea.

**Well, folks, I am ONCE AGAIN running for my life. Please read, review, and please-**

**Kim: (breaks through wall) Get back here!**

**AUGH! SEND BACKUP! (runs for life, pursued by Kim, who is still dragging Puggsy) …Don't they just make a lovely, homicidal couple?**


	11. Sleep With Your Eyes Open!

**(Puggsy and Fangs are walking down the sidewalk. Puggsy has bandages on his right hand)**

**Puggsy: They just HAD to forcify our hands loose…**

**Fangs: Well, at least you and Kim both look like a couple anymore. Where is she, anyway?**

**Puggsy: She and Biff high-tailed it so they wouldn't be unexpected victims in WG's shenanigans. (pauses nervously) Speaking of which, where IS that psychotic she-demon?**

**Fangs: Kim sent her to the ICU, remember? I think she'll be out of your hair for a while-**

**(They pass by a store, where a pair of mannequins come to life and break through the window and jump out in front of them)**

**Puggsy and Fangs: (in embarrassingly high-pitched voices) AAAAIIIIEEEEE! **

**Me and FF2: (pull off masks) Ha ha ha!**

**FF2: See? I TOLD you using the mannequin-idea from "Doctor Who" would get 'em!**

**Puggsy: What the…? WG! I thought Kim murdified ya into next week!**

**Me: Here's a fact about me, Pugs- (impersonates that girl from "The Ring") I never sleep… (snaps back to herself) Which brings us to the plot of this next chapter!**

**Fangs: (shakes Puggsy's good hand) Nice knowing you, buddy. Taxi! (taxi drives up and Fangs dives in, driving away)**

**Puggsy: I'm doomified… (slaps forehead with bandaged hand) Ow!**

**Why You Should Sleep With Your Eyes Open**

(It is roughly around 4 AM, and Puggsy is asleep. The authoress, however, isn't. Standing with her is a woman with short brown hair, and they're standing in front of a camera, being held by FF2)

Me: Hello, readers, and welcome to this late-night version of "Pugs Gets Prankified". With me as an unexpected special guest is Tracker78.

Tracker: Hello.

Me: We all got a classic idea on how to prank Puggsy, one which all of us have done once in a while to someone else…

Tracker and Me: Messing with them while they sleep!

Puggsy: *Zzzzz*…

Tracker: You're probably wondering how Puggsy is still asleep even though we're right by his bed, and just shouted at the top of our lungs. The reason would be… WG?

Me: I shot him with a tranquilizer dart! (holds up bamboo stick) He'll be out for the next fifteen minutes!

Tracker: Which gives us PLENTY of time to joke around with him *sneaky grin*

Me: First, we're gonna use a classic prank and give him a 'makeover'. (holds up make-up kit, takes out lip-stick)

(The two authors smear lipstick and eye-shadow on Puggsy's face. The camera shakes as FF2 laughs)

Tracker: Doesn't he look prettiful?

Me: Like a princess. XD

FF2: …More like Drew Carrey's "Mimi".

Tracker: Next, we're going to duct-tape bologna to his feet (takes out lunchmeat and does so)

Me: While Tracker does that, I'm gonna put pink-streaks in his hair! (takes out hair-dye and paints horizontal strips in his hair) And a little something else… (writes something on his abdomen)

Puggsy: *Zzzz…* (snore) *zzzzzz*.

(The camera shakes some more)

Me: Alright, we've just got a couple minutes left before Puggsy wakes up. Tracker, the cage please.

Tracker: (holds up small cage) Here you go.

Me: (takes something out of cage) We managed to swing by the pet-store to pick up one more item… (stuffs the item in Puggsy's shirt) Okay, now hide!

(The three writers hide in the closet, FF2 keeping the camera zoomed-in on Puggsy, who slowly wakes up)

Puggsy: (shifts, feeling something tickling him) What the jumping ignor- (pulls back covers, seeing a guinea pig) AUGH!

Guinea Pig: AUGH!

(Puggsy falls out of bed, while the guinea pig flees. Meanwhile, the authors are trying their best not to laugh)

Puggsy: (stands up, slips, noticing the bologna on his feet) What in the-? (tears off lunchmeat, walks into bathroom) Grrr, this has Wherever Girl written ALL OVER it- (stops in front of mirror, where not only he sees his new hairstyle and Mimi-makeover, but also the words "Wherever Girl" written on his chest) YAAAAUUGH! D8

Me, FF2, and Tracker: (can't breathe 'cuz we're laughing too hard) XD XD XD

(Just then the closet door is ripped open, revealing a very, very, very, VERY peeved off Puggsy)

FF2: Oh, snap.

Tracker: Every writer for themselves!

(The authors run past Puggsy, but he catches WG by the shirt-collar. Oh noes!)

Me: Wait! No! Pugs! Let me explain! It was the guinea pig's idea!

Puggsy: (glare)

Me: It's all a misunderstanding!

Puggsy: (darker glare)

Me: Um… the devil made me do it?

Puggsy: (death-glare so dark you can see the pure fury of the 'H' word in them)

Me: O.O I'm in trouble… HEY FANGFACE!

Fangface: (walks in) *grr* What's with all the yelling, WG? It's after 4- (the authoress holds up a spare piece of bologna) 8D *licks lips*

Puggsy: Gah! (takes off running, with Fangface in pursuit) I am going to MURDERFY that girl!

Me: (to readers) Hey, just 'cuz Fangs skipped out in the author's-note doesn't mean I wasn't going to keep Fangface out! …Er… if that makes sense… :p

Tracker: Makes sense to me! :D (watches as Fangface catches Puggsy) You get him, Fangsey!

FF2: Wuh oh, Pugs just showed him a picture of the sun, and he's changing back… now he's looking over here… there's a murderous look in his eye-

Me: (has already made a break for it)

**Well, as Porky Pig would say it…**

**[Porky Pig: T-T-T-That's All Folks!]**

…**For now l:D**


	12. Attack of the Horror Movie Cameos!

**Me: (walks in, looking like something the cat dragged in) Sorry for the delay, peoples and non-peoples, but SOMEONE called the police, pinning me for attempted homicide!**

**Puggsy: *whistles innocently***

**Me: …Despite that I just spent the last month behind bars for false-accusations, I over-heard some serial killers swapping stories on how they got on death-row, and then I was inspired! :D**

**Puggsy: O.O (grabs phone) Hello, police? …Yeah, you'd better send someone over again…**

***snap!***

**Puggsy: (hears dial-tone on the other line) What the…?**

**Me: (is standing by the phone-lines, with a giant pair of scissors) Yeah. Nice try, Pugs. …ON WITH THE INSANITY!**

**Attack of the Horror-Movie Cameos**

(Puggsy is nailing boards to all the doors and windows. …You can probably guess that his paranoia has gotten the best of him)

Puggsy: (looking at the paragraph above) I am NOT paranoid! I'm just not takifying any chances!

Fangs: Geez, Pugs, don't you think you're going a bit over-board? WG's pranks aren't THAT bad!

Puggsy: T_T She called up my rabid fan-girls, Fangs.

Fangs: …Oh, yeah… (starts helping Pugs) I'm with you.

Puggsy: A dim bulb embrightens. Hand me some more nails, will ya?

Fangs: (looks around) Where did you set them?

Me: (standing behind Fangs) Here you go. (hands Fangs a box of nails)

Fangs: Oh, thanks. (hands Puggsy a couple nails)

Me: So, what's with the barricade?

Fangs: We're just trying to keep WG from breaking in.

Me: Oh, good. (leans against Fangs, casually) So… how's that plan going?

Fangs: I think it's going pretty- (pauses, does a double-take) O.O …Um, Puggsy?

Puggsy: (has is face in his hand) Let me guess… she's already in the house?

Fangs: *gulp* Yep…

Puggsy: In that case… EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! (runs through the house and locks himself in his room again)

Fangs: NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER! SHE'S _PSYCHO! _(bursts through the boarded front door)

Me: Jeez, these two act like a pair of guys in those slasher films! (light-bulb appears overhead, and she whips out her cell phone) Yo, FF2, put the Dementor idea on hold. I've got an idea…

_Many Hours Later…_

Puggsy: (peeks his head out the door) I haven't heard any insane cackling… WG must've headed out. (walks out, carrying a golf-club… turns to readers) What? I told ya I ain't taking any chances!

Fangs: (from underneath the couch) Is it safe to come out, yet?

Puggsy: We'd better wait a minute, just be sure…

_A Minute Later…_

Puggsy: Okay, nothing wacky has happened yet, so I think it's safe. (hands Fangs a baseball bat) Keep guard in case anything happens, and find a picture of the moon if that crazified girl shows any sign of homicidal instincts.

Fangs: 0_o I thought she was straight.

Puggsy: -forehead slap- Just. Keep. Watch. (walks into bathroom)

Fangs: -salutes- Sir, yes sir! (guards the bathroom door) I won't let anything keep… (sees a shadow lurking forward) …me from… (sees a masked stranger coming forth) …helping my best… (the stranger pulls out a knife) …buddy… AUGH! *runs off*

The Masked Stranger: (walks into bathroom, still holding the knife, heading toward the shower)

Puggsy: (is washing his hair, wearing a pair of swim shorts while showering- hey, this story ain't rated 'M')

Stranger: (rips open curtains) YAH!

Puggsy: AAAUUUGH! (covers himself then hits stranger with the golf club) I'M OUTTA HERE! (throws his clothes on while he runs out- which a lot of cartoons can do in seconds flat, let me tell you, it's quite a talent, not very easy to master especially in life-or-death situations)

Fangs: (is hiding under a table and pulls Puggsy underneath) Pugs, I don't want to scare you, but I think Norm Bates is in the house!

Puggsy: (sarcastically) Thanks for the warning! (seriously) I feel like I'm in some sort of a nightmare!

(The table is suddenly turned over, and we see the scarred face of Freddy Krueger)

Freddy: (holds up clawed hand) Don't get my hopes up!

Fangs and Puggsy: AAAUGH! (run upstairs, where they see Jason Vorhees) YOW! (run downstairs and out the door)

Puggsy: Fangs, quick! Look at the moon!

Fangs: Why do I always have to-

Puggsy: JUST DO IT!

Fangs: (looks at moon, changes into Fangface) Arroooo! *grr* I gotcha now, Pugs! (grabs him)

Puggsy: If you don't let me go, someone ELSE is gonna get gotcha'd!

(they run to the car and start the engine… which dies)

Puggsy: Oh, come ON! (tries to ignite the engine again)

Fangface: (looks in the back-seat) 0_0 …Um, Pugs? *grr* Do we pick up hitch-hikers?

Puggsy: Why do you ask?

Fangface: (points to the back-seat, where they see Chucky) That's why.

Chucky: (holds up knife) Wanna play?

Fangface and Puggsy: -immediately abandon the car-

Puggsy: Keep running, Fangface!

Fangface: (pauses) Hey, why should I run? I can take on these cree-YIKES! (is pulled into the bushes)

Puggsy: Fangface? (runs over to bushes) Fangface, are you alright?

Hannibal Lecter: (pops up) Guess again.

Puggsy: YIKES! (tries to run, but is surrounded by Chucky, Freddy, Jason, Norm, and Hannibal. He holds up the golf-club) B-Back off! I had to deal with some crazy authoress, and I am in NO MOOD to take on a bunch of murderfying freakos!

Freddy: Oh, but it's not US you'll be taking on… It's THAT! (points over Puggsy's shoulder)

(Puggsy looks over, seeing a dozen Wherever Girls)

WG Clones: What's up, Pugs?

Puggsy: D8 (basically has a heart-attack)

Tracker: (pulls off Freddy mask) Whoops. I think we over-did it.

Edwin: (takes off Norm Bates mask) Yep. I guess so.

FF2: (whips off Jason mask) Yeeaah… Anyone know how to treat heart-attacks?

Me: (takes off Hannibal mask) I don't, do you?

Fangface: (stands up next to Rudolph) *grr* Nope. What about you, Fangpuss?

Fangpuss: (takes off Chucky costume) Uh-uh.

Slash-Fans: (rip off WG costumes) Oh, crap, did we kill him?

Edwin: I TOLD you the 'WG-clone' idea was too scary!

Fangpuss: Ra ga goo! *Translation: Well, DUH! A face like hers would scare the Grim Reaper!*

Me: Don't make me punt you over the fence! (looks at Puggsy) Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. (holds up shovel) We'll have to get rid of the evidence, and hope that no one knows what we did this summer.

Tracker: Wait, he's still breathing! He's just gone into shock!

Me: (tosses shovel) I knew that!

Fangface: (shakes Puggsy) *grr* Pugs! Wake up, pal!

Slash-Fan 1: Maybe you ought to give him the kiss of life! XD

FF2: Maybe YOU should beat it before we rip off "Dead Silence" and cut out your tongues!

Slash-Fans: (cover their mouths and run away)

Puggsy: (regains consciousness) Uh… what happened? I blackified out…

Edwin: We just scared the living daylights out of you.

Puggsy: (glowers at WG) I am GOING-

Me: …Going to kill me, yeah yeah, we get it already. Lets just go in!

(We walk to the front door and open it, seeing someone in a Scream-mask standing before us)

Fangface: *grr* Alright, who's ripping off the Scream movies? Is it YOU, Fangface the Second?

FF2: 0_o Um… I'm right here.

Edwin: It ain't me.

Tracker: Not me, either.

Fangpuss: Ga ga.

Me: …I don't think any of us decided to go with the 'Scream' idea…

Everyone: (freezes) O.O

Scream-Mask Guy: (raises knife)

All of Us: AAAAIIIEEEEEE! (head for the hills)

Kim: (takes off Scream mask) …And THAT'S why you never mess with a girl's past relationships. ^-^

**(sarcastically claps) Ha ha, Kim, VERY hilarious… not.**

**Well, if any of you guys have some ideas, I wanna hear 'em! **

**Puggsy: I don't!**

**Me: You have no say in this, Leo Gorcey.**

**Puggsy: 0_o …Leo Gorcey?**

**Me: He's a 1940's actor that you look like. I read it on Wikipedia :D**

**Puggsy: (shakes head) Someone just kill me now…**

**Hellraiser: (pops up) You rang?**

**Puggsy: AUGH! (takes off)**

**Rudolph: (pulls off mask) **_**That's**_** for leaving me to the fan-girls!**

**Me: Okay, then… lets end the author's note here, shall we?**


	13. Fun on the Road

**Me: Hello, everyone! Been a while since I've updated, eh?**

**Puggsy: Not long enough, if you asked me.**

**Me: Well, no one's asked you, so shut it.**

**Puggsy: (sneer)**

**Me: Anyway, boredom has overcome me… so I'm feeling spontaneous, so that means-**

**Puggsy: I'm hitting the road! (runs off)**

**Me: 0.0 What do you know? That's the idea for this next chapter! :D (man, he's catching on quick, isn't he?)**

**Road Trip Madness!**

(We're all driving in the Wolf Buggy on a road to Santa Fe. Biff and Kim sit in the front seat with Fangs, Baby Fangs, WG, and Puggsy in the back… so you know the authoress is going to pull something sooner or later)

Me: Hey, Pugs? Can I try on your hat?

Puggsy: What?

Me: Your hat. Can I try it on?

Puggsy: T_T No.

Me: Oh, c'mon, it's a really nice hat! Please?

Puggsy: Once again, no. Now shaddap.

Me: (pouts) Fine.

(A very brief silence occurs)

Me: (starts humming quietly)

Puggsy: -suspicious-

Me: (humming gets a little louder) Hmm, hm hm hm, hmm hm hm hm… (starts singing quietly) Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow…

Fangs: Uh, WG? Why are you singing the old "Meow Mix" jingle?

Me: No reason. (continues singing) Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow…

Puggsy: (thinking) Riiiiight… I can see what she's doing, but it won't work!

_~6 hours later…~_

(Biff is gripping the steering wheel, his teeth grinding; Kim has her face buried in a map; Fangs and Baby Fangs both have their ears plugged; Puggsy is on the verge of popping a blood cell; and WG is still humming the "Meow Mix" tune, until finally…)

Puggsy: ALRIGHT, ENOUGH ALREADY! (slams hat over WG's head) There, happy?

Me: ^-^ Yep. (begins tussling his hair) You have a nice hairstyle, by the way.

Puggsy: *groan* Why me…? LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!

Me: But it's so fluffy, I could die! (continues tussling hair)

Puggsy: Knock it off, before I murdify ya!

Me: Kim, Puggsy just threatened me!

Kim: Well, leave him alone, and maybe he won't.

Me: Okay. (stops tussling his hair… then holds her finger an inch from his face)

Puggsy: *scowl* Quit it.

Me: Quit what?

Puggsy: Acting as if you're about to poke me!

Me: But I'm not poking you.

Puggsy: You're about to, I can tell.

Me: No I'm not.

Puggsy: Just quit it!

Me: You want me to quit not-poking you?

Puggsy: Yes- Wait, no-!

Me: Okay! (starts poking his forehead) …Now, think of twenty different kinds of cereal!

Fangs: Ooh, ooh, I love that game! …except for the poking…

Baby Fangs: Ga ga. (Translation: She's enjoying it)

Puggsy: WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF? (takes hat off WG's head, smacks her with it, then places it back on his head)

Me: If you say so… (knocks his hat off)

Puggsy: Hey!

Me: You told me to knock it off!

Puggsy: That's not what I meant and you know it!

Biff: Both of you knock it off, or you can WALK the rest of the way!

Puggsy: It would be better than being in a car with THIS crazified girl… Why did we bring her along anyway?

Fangs: We didn't. She parachuted into the Wolf Buggy halfway out of town!

Puggsy: (turns to Biff and Kim) And you didn't pull over… WHY?

Biff: She used the fan-girl threat on me, and promised Kim she wouldn't put in any more romantic hints about you two anymore.

Me: (thinking) …For the time being… l:D

Fangs: She's got her plotting-face on again! O.O

Puggsy: (has his face in his hands) Someone get me away from this psychotic girl…

Fan-Girls: (pull up in a convertible) Eeeeeeeee!

Fan-Girl 1: (grabs Puggsy and pulls him in) I've got him, Ashley! Floor it!

(The fan-girls zoom off, Puggsy's screams being heard in the distance)

THE LESSON: Be careful what you wish for.

Kim: They kidnapped Puggsy!

Biff: We'd better rescue him… AGAIN.

Me: You got that right, otherwise we won't have a story!

Biff and Kim: T_T

(They drop WG off at a gas-station, then drive off)

**Well, folks, while the gang is retrieving Puggsy and I'm hitch-hiking home, please send your responses (positive, please- no flames are needed unless you're suicidal) and you shall see more hilarity in the next chapter!**


	14. Monkeying Around

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for not updating this story, but I've been busy practicing with other Cartoon Network stars in a Little League game. (puts on baseball cap, standing on a pitcher's mound) Alright, guys, lets get this over with. It's gonna be a short game, and I gotta get home for lunch.**

**Lazlo: (on second base) Hit us a homer, Bamm-Bamm!**

**Top Cat: (working first base) Are you kidding? That shrimp couldn't possibly hit a homer!**

**Shaggy: (in outfield) Like, you'd be surprised, man!**

**Blossom: (as announcer) Here's the pitch!**

**(WG throws the ball, and Bamm-Bamm hits it clear over the fence!)**

**Blossom: It's a home-run! The crowd goes wild! It's outta here! It's HEADING FOR A HOUSE!**

***SMASH!***

***tinkle tinkle***

**Courage: YIPE!**

**Me: Oh, crap! He broke Crazy Old Man Puggsy's window!**

**Puggsy: (from the distance) WHEREVER GIRL!**

**(everyone scatters)**

**Monkeying Around**

Me: (reading e-mail) Oh, Scoobycool9, you ARE a mastermind. *snickers*

FF2: What did they write?

Me: You know that prank Baby Fangs wants to do? Well SC just found a way to perfect it! …Aren't you close friends with Ben Tennyson?

FF2: That I am.

Me: Great! Call him up, and tell him we need his omnitrix!

FF2: (to reader) This should be worthwhile…

_~A Couple Hours Later~_

Puggsy: (fixing broken window) Stupid girl… I'll gettify her back if it's the last thing I do!

Tracker: Hey, Pugs, I need your help.

Puggsy: With what? Finding out how much of my dignity WG should take in her next shenanigan?

Tracker: No, more important. I dropped my fiancée's ring down the heating vent, and I need to get it out!

Puggsy: Alright, hold on. (follows Tracker to heating vent with a screwdriver, and takes off the grate, reaching down) Let me see if I can-

*click*

Puggsy: What the…? (pulls arm up, seeing a handcuff on his wrist) I'm not even going to shout her name… T_T

Me: (walks in) Hey, Pugs. Ooh, nice bracelet!

Puggsy: Let me guess. You've handcuffified me to the heater, so that every time it kicks on, some disgusting substance will shoot out and onto me. Is that it?

Me: Nnnnnnope, but that IS a good idea. The handcuffs aren't trapping you onto anything… though I doubt you'd want to pull your arm up. *snickers*

Puggsy: …Why? (pulls arm up)

Spider Monkey: EEEE!

Puggsy: AAUGH!

Me: (singing) …ooh ee ah, ting tang, walla-walla bing-bang…

Puggsy: You attached me to Spider Monkey?

Tracker: Weeelllll, we WERE going to use Jake Spidermonkey, or turn one of your rabid fan-girls into a monkey, but we decided to go with this idea instead ^-^

Spider Monkey: So, how long will I have to hang around him?

Me: Until he gives me $20.

Puggsy: WHAT?

(there's a flash of light and the omnitrix wears out, changing Spider Monkey back into Ben)

Ben: (reaches into pocket, taking out key) I've got the spare.

Puggsy: Great, now unlock these cuffs.

Ben: I will… for 20 dollars.

Puggsy: Is EVERYONE holding a ransom against me today? (hands Ben a twenty) There, now get us out of these cuffs.

Ben: (unlocks his cuff, then attaches it to the heating grate, attaching it back to the heater, and dropping the key down) Sorry, Pugs. WG paid me to do it! (runs off)

Puggsy: BEN! (turns to WG) You're REALLY going to regrettify this!

Me: Not yet I am! (messes with thermometer, making the heater come on)

(A bunch of steam bursts out, making Puggsy's hair look all puffed-up and frizzy)

Fangs: (walks in, looks at Puggsy) Hey, Pugs! Is that a new hairstyle?

Puggsy: Just hand me the screwdriver. I've got a girl to murdify!

Fangs: Okay… Only if you give me twenty bucks.

Puggsy: *slaps forehead*

**What torture awaits Puggsy next? …Stay tuned!**


	15. The Cafe Trap

**Now for some more torture!**

**Puggsy: Exactly HOW long is this story going to be? **

**Me: I dunno. Depends on how long it takes for us to get to the end of the list. (takes out list, which is twenty miles long)**

**Puggsy: *slaps forehead* What did I ever do to deserve this?**

**Fangs: Ooh, I have that list! (takes out list which is, unbelievably, longer than the last one)**

**Puggsy: T_T**

**~The Café Trap~**

(Puggsy is walking down the street… and I'm following him with a camera)

Puggsy: Why are you following me?

Me: In case something hilarious happens.

Puggsy: Shouldn't you be back home plotting?

Me: Yeah, but a reviewer sent in a prank idea, so I'm taking a break for the evening. Ooh, look! That new café just opened! Lets go in!

Puggsy: Why in the world would I go into a café with YOU?

Me: Because you like me. ^-^

Puggsy: T_T What kind of paradoxical world are you living in?

(So we walk into the café, and getting a glance around at all the moon and sun pictures, the long buffet, and a broken stereo that's playing the "Do You Like Waffles" song repeatedly, it is no time at all that the plot appears)

Fangs: (coincidentally walks in) Hey, guys, what's going on- (sees moon pictures) Ooh, ooh… .

Me: (gets camera ready)

Puggsy: Oh, no…

Fangface: Arroooo! (sees food and hears the waffle song, and grabs Puggsy between two slices of bread) I gotcha now, Pugs! *grr* (sees sun) Ooh, ooh… .

*Poof!*

Fangs: Um, Puggsy? Why are you a sandwich?

Me: Photo opportunity! *click* Hey, Fangs, looky over there! (points at picture)

Fangs: Huh? That's just a picture of the moon- (begins to spin)

Puggsy: (glowers at WG) You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Me: Yep! ^-^ (clicks picture of his aggravated face)

Fangface: Arrrooooooo!

Stereo: ~Do you like waffles?~ Yeah we like waffles ~Do you like pancakes?~ Yeah we like pankcakes…~

Fangface: 8D (eats Puggsy)

Puggsy: Get me outta here!

Me: HOLD ON! This is the PERFECT opportunity to test one of my theories! (points at sun picture) Fangface, LOOK!

Fangface: What? (looks at sun)

Me: (holds up video camera) I'm not going to miss this for the world!

Fangs: (has his mouth full) Wuh tuh 'eck?

Me: I always wanted to see what would happen if that happened ^-^

Fangs: Wuh ish ih my mouf?

Me: Just a bunch of junk food.

Puggsy: GET. ME. OUT!

Fangs: Puck-shee? O.O (becomes frantic) Oh no, I'fe hommithed hannimalishm!

Me: Calm down Fangs, just look at the moon!

Fangs: 'ow will dat 'elp?

Me: Just do it!

(Fangs does so and transforms back into Fangface)

Puggsy: Now that you've had your fun, can I come out now?

Me: Meh. (rubs Fangface's foot, and Puggsy shoots out-

*CRASH!*

…right into the buffet) …Hey, look! All you can eat Puggsy!

Fangface: (ties a napkin around his neck, holding a fork and knife) Good, 'cuz I'm still hungry! (sees sun)

*Poof!*

Fangs: Hey, why do I have eating utensils? And how did you finally get Puggsy out of my mouth? (sees moon)

Stereo: ~Doo doo doo doo, can't wait to get a mouthful~

*Poof!*

Fangface: Arrrooooo! (chases after Puggsy, sees sun)

*Poof!*

_~3 hours of Fangs changing into Fangface, trying to eat Puggsy, changing back, and waffle-song lyrics later…~_

Café Manager: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to ask you all to leave.

Fangs: (now blindfolded) What did we do? What happened?

Puggsy: I am never going out to eat again… (leaves)

Me: (holds up credit card) So… can we put it on your tab? (Puggsy comes back and grabs his card) …I'll take that as a 'no'.

**Just for your information, we DO have a list of things to harass Puggsy with. It's in my story "And Then There Were Drabbles" under the chapter **_**50 Ways To Annoy Puggsy**_**… Yeah, there would have been more, but it was getting late so I could only put up that many.**

**Puggsy: Either way, this story is never going to end…**

**Fangs: (still blindfolded) Who's there? Can I take this off yet? Hello? …Marco!**

**Puggsy: *groan* Why me… Why me?**

**Me: …We have a list for that too ^-^**


	16. Getting Back To Business

**Ah, geez guys, I'm so sorry for not updating this story in so long! I've been busy working on another story, babysitting and/or pet-sitting for friends, and visiting my grandfather in Oklahoma… that, and I've been lacking a little inspiration. Just so you know, I haven't forgotten about this story, so here's a new chapter.**

**(claps hands together) Well! Now that that's taken care of, shall we continue to torment Puggsy? I believe we shall. …Now where is the little loudmouth?**

**Fangs: He got on the nearest flight to Britain, and won't be back until… um… when were you going to end this story, again?**

**Me: Well, Fangs, I looked over my list, so I plan on doing many more random things… and I know Puggsy doesn't have enough credit to be gone THAT long.**

**Fangs: (takes out cell phone) Yeah, Pugs? How hard is it to become an English citizen? …WG has that mischievous look in her eye again, that's why. …Okay, I'll tell her. (turns to authoress) He says you should give up and stop harassing him.**

**Me: Okay, I'll do that… right after I learn to be a civilized, normal girl XD (grabs suitcase) To the airport! …hold my calls, Sherman. (takes off)**

**Fangs: (back on phone) …So, uh, how good is your hotel security?**

**We Now Return To Our Regularly Scheduled Shenanigans**

(So, as the author-note says, Puggsy escaped to England, and is now lounging by the pool at his hotel, looking relaxed for the first time in 15 chapters… so much for keeping him in-character)

Puggsy: About time I put some distance between that crazified girl and myself. Now I can finally get some peace and quiet!

Me: (surfaces head out of water, wearing a scuba-mask and snorkel) *bounces eyebrows* (sinks back down)

Puggsy: 0_o …Why do I have a feeling I spoke too soon?

(Rudolph, his twin, enters. …We felt he deserved another cameo-appearance, and he took the offer as long as we keep the fan-girls at bay)

Rudolph: So, how goes the vacation?

Puggsy: Good, up until I developed that shudder.

Rudolph: Oh, relax. We're miles away from WG and her crazy antics, and those rabid fan-girls and slash-fans. …Whatever happened to them, anyway?

Puggsy: WG was fed up with them sneaking into her fic, so she hired the fan-girls to murdify them. …Last I heard, they were heading to Iraq. Well, I'm heading back to my room… (walks by pool)

Me: (pops up, wearing a plastic shark-head) SHARK!

Puggsy: WHOA! (falls backwards, just as WG goes back under) What the leaping ignorpotamases?

Rudolph: Probably just some weird kid pulling a prank.

Me: (sneaks into some bushes) HEY EVERYONE, LOOK! IT'S THE SPROUSE TWINS! (ducks back down)

Everyone: (looks around) Sprouse twins? Where?/My daughter loves their show!/I don't see them/ What happened to my shark-head?

Rudolph: 0_o Why do I have a feeling that we were just compared to a couple celebrity doubles?

Puggsy: I don't know, but I have a feeling it has WG written all o- (pause) Hold on. (looks at chest, seeing no writing this time) Okay. …This has WG written all over it.

Random Person: HEY! Who painted the side of the building?

Side of the Building: "Wherever Girl"

Rudolph: 0_0 (shakes Puggsy's hand) Good luck, my friend. TAXI! (takes off)

Puggsy: (shakes head) That girl never gives up.

0o0o0o0o0o0

(Later, in Puggsy's room…)

Puggsy: Calm down, man. WG hasn't pulled anything too annoying… maybe she's running out of ideas. (crawls in bed)

Me: (hiding under bed) *snickers* This is going to be hilarious. (makes that noise from "The Grudge")

Puggsy: Whatwasthat? O.O (looks around, goes back to bed) Must be my imagination. That girl is making me have delusions!

Me: (takes out remote, hits button)

Stereo: *music plays* _~I was thinking of her, thinking of me, thinking of us, what we gonna be, open my eyes it was only just a dreeeeaaam!~_

Puggsy: Huh? (turns off stereo) Must be the foreign wiring…

Me: (hits button again) Hee hee…

Stereo: (announcer) And that, my good man, concludes our study of why penguins don't fly…

Puggsy: What in the…? (turns radio off) *grumbles*

Me: (pops up with rubber hammer, hits him with it!) *squeak!*

Puggsy: (rolls out of bed) ALRIGHT, WHO'S DOING THAT? (sees WG under the bed) I figured as much…

Me: Did you miss me?

Puggsy: As much as Fangface would miss a root-canal. T_T

Me: That reminds me! (digs into suitcase, pulls Fangface out) Looky who I brought!

Fangface: (grr) Man it was stuffy in there. …Hey, there's Pugs!

Puggsy: (forehead slap) Don't you ever get bored of harassing me?

Me: As much as fan-fic people get bored of those '101 Ways To Annoy Voldemort' fics XD …You wouldn't BELIEVE how many people use that idea, but each story is quite a killer.

Puggsy: Not as a killer as this fic is on me.

Me: Don't worry, Pugs. It'll only last until I get to the end of my list! (looks at list) Now, lets see… Ah, yes, we're ready for Number 31. Can we get your e-mail address and a photo of you?

Puggsy: T_T No.

Me: Oh, FINE… (sigh) I guess I'll just have to have FF2 hack into your computer later. C'mon, Fangface. Lets go, Puggsy.

Puggsy: I ain't going anywhere with you!

Me: Not YOU, the guinea pig! (holds up guinea pig)

Puggsy: 0_o Isn't that the same guinea pig you stuffed down my shirt?

Me: Yep. The pet-store doesn't give refunds, so I decided to keep the little thing, and the furball's little rodent-face reminds me so much of yours, that I decided to name 'em after you ^-^

Puggsy: Could be worse. I could have your face, then it would match its rear!

Me: Don't refer to them as an 'it'! Puggsy's a GIRL.

Puggsy: T_T I'm not even going to respond to that.

Me: Well, have a good night's sleep! Next chapter, I won't be so nice… l:D

Puggsy (the guinea pig): *squeak*

Puggsy: (packs suitcase) If you need me, I'll be in Russia. (takes off)

Me: (strokes guinea-pig) He can run… but he can't hide. Oh no, he can't.

Fangface: …Can I chase after him now?

Me: Have at it.

Fangface: Finally! (turns to reader) I was wondering when I'd get some dialogue in here. (takes off after Pugs)

**Alright guys, I have a list of ideas, but I can't decide what to do next, so if you wouldn't mind casting a vote, we can get on with the story soon.**

**A) Prank texts in the middle of the night**

**B) Giving him another makeover**

**C) Signing him up on a dating website**

**Q) All of the above**


	17. Going Overboard with Insanity

**HIIIIIIIII EVERYBODY! =D**

**The votes are in, and believe it or not, choice Q won by a landslide! You know what THAT means, don't you? …Don't you? Does anyone know, because I have no idea :P**

**Well, lets get on with the jokes!**

**It's All Downhill From Here**

(Puggsy is asleep in bed… but not for long, mwuahahaha! WG, FF2, Tracker, Edwin, and- joining us for the remainder of the story- Wolfsbane and Storm, peek in to make sure he hasn't heard them.)

(Little disclaimer, Storm is Fangface's twin sister, an OC belonging to Tracker78, and Wolfsbane is a she-wolf who belongs to the authoress. …Okay, lets get on with it, we're killing time!)

Me: Alright, who has his phone-number?

Storm: Right here. (shows number on cell phone)

Edwin: Uh, WG, you realize cell phones have caller ID, right? He's gonna know it's you.

Me: Not if we use FF2's cell phone! His is untraceable, and you can disguise your voice and change the ID!

Wolfsbane: I need a phone like that. So, who's going to be the first to call him?

Me: Oh, we're not calling. We're texting.

Tracker: Why texting?

Me: Because it's new. …Besides, people don't read well after they wake up, plus we can think twice so we don't say something stupid.

FF2: I thought that was the point of it. XD

Me: You know what I mean! Hand over the phone, I'll start off.

Storm: How come YOU get to start off?

Me: Who's writing the story?

Storm: Fine… but I go next!

Me: Fair enough. Okay, his phone should be set on 'Loud and Obnoxious', so lets begin! (starts texting)

Ringtone: _~I'm sexy and I know it~_

Everyone: 8O

Storm: I'm so holding that against him XD

Puggsy: (groggily grabs phone) Who could that be…?

TEXT: Why do chickens not enjoy muffins in Venezuela?

Puggsy: Wha…? (deletes text and falls back to sleep)

Storm: My turn! (starts texting)

Ringtone: _~Little GTO, really looking fine…~_

Puggsy: What now? (reads text)

TEXT: Your pants are on fire.

Puggsy: Why do I get the feeling this is a prank? (deletes message)

Edwin: Okay, I got one, I got one! (sends text)

Ringtone: _~I'll do anything for you, there's nothing I wouldn't do, snuggle cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be~_

Wolfsbane: Why do the ringtones keep changing?

FF2: Special app on my phone.

Puggsy: I'm not reading it… (phone keeps going off) Rrr, that girl's gonna get it! (opens phone)

TEXT: I'm watching you, and once you're asleep again, I'm going to…

Puggsy: Going to… what? (phone beeps as another text appears)

TEXT: …Well, I can't mention because there might be kids reading this. I'll just leave it to your imagination.

Me: …I don't even want to imagine it.

Puggsy: Alright, that does it! (shuts off phone and throws it out the door)

*Thonk!*

Storm: Ow! Grr, he's gonna regret that!

Me: Sooner than you think… l:D

~The Next Day…~

Puggsy: (looks exhausted) l:/

( **l:/ **means he's scowling… hey, we finally made an emoticon to suit him!)

Me: Heeeeeeey, Pugs! How'd you sleep last night?

Puggsy: l:/

Me: Well, hope you're well rested, because your date will be here any minute!

Puggsy: What. Date?

Me: We signed you up on a dating website made for loud-mouthed jerks, and set you up on a blind date! :D

Puggsy: *groan* Dare I ask what kind of heathen you set me up with?

Me: Hey, don't talk about Kim like that! *brick hits head* IT WAS A _JOKE, _KIM! Sheesh! (turns back to Puggsy) Just get dressed… oh, and better check your make-up, too.

Puggsy: What make-up?

Wolfsbane, Edwin, and Storm: (run it quickly, surround him and rapidly throw makeup on him, then run out laughing)

Puggsy: (once again looks like Drew Carrey's Mimi) …I hate you.

Me: I love you too. …Don't worry, Pugs, I'll help you out. I bought you a new cologne.

Puggsy: Let me guess… it'll attract some wild animal that will rip me to shreds.

Me: No… and stop doing that!

Puggsy: Doing what?

Me: Talking normal! It's WAAAY too out-of-character of you.

Puggsy l:/ (wipes make-up off face then looks at the cologne) "Muscular Macho Mist of Manly Men- Will drive women psycho". (looks at WG) …I'd share some with you, but you're too psychotical already.

Me: The vocabulary is still alive! (dives out window)

Puggsy: (sniffs cologne) Doesn't smell lethal… *spritzes some on*

A Huge, Muscular, Terrifying Woman: -rushes in- KISS ME OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT! 8D

Puggsy: O-O (so freaked out he can't even move) *weakly* …help me…

The Rest Of Us: -are watching from the window- LMAO!

Storm: (wipes away tear) We'd better save him. That gorilla of a woman might kill him!

Me: Hey, that's my sister you're… right, we'd better save him.

**Well, while we're trying to save Puggsy, please review. Also, the last idea was inspired by yet another **_**Garfield **_**strip. Hope you enjoyed!**

**(If my sister is reading this, don't hurt me… and, um, don't hurt Puggsy either, we still need him for the next plot).**


	18. The Cereal Ambush

**Sorry for the delay, peoples, but we had a heck of a time saving Puggsy in that last chapter. After going to his therapist and punching his teeth out and demanding a refund, we're finally back to our story ^-^**

**Puggsy: (yelling at therapist) A fat lot of help YOUR sessions did! (slams door)**

**Me: Ready for more torture?**

**Puggsy: l:/**

**Me: …Figured as much.**

**The Cereal Ambush**

(Time: 8-something in the morning, western)

Tracker: Well, his door is still barricaded, the security-cameras are still working, the booby-traps are still set, and his snores are triggering my earthquake-measuring-device. Puggsy's still asleep.

Storm: Dang it, how much longer does he plan on sleeping in for?

Edwin: Hard to say. Half our pranks have kept him up most of the night, remember?

FF2: That's true. How are we going to… (pauses, seeing WG walk by with a stork) …wake him… up?

Wolfsbane: The real question is, how AREN'T we?

_~Five seconds later…~_

Puggsy: Zzzz… huh? What the…? GAH!

*series of crashes and squawking*

Stork: (flies out the door)

Me: Unfortunately, he didn't double-check the alarm-system on his windows ;)

Puggsy: (storms downstairs… covered in feathers) You. Are psychotic.

Me: Aw, thanks, Pugs! ^-^

(Puggsy mutters something worth censoring under this breath, and the pranksters gather)

Tracker: Alright, what are the plans for today?

Me: Well, I read another Garfield strip and got an idea… but we have to wait for two more pranksters.

*Ding Dong!*

Me: Oh, that's them now. (answers door) Hello, Scoobycool9. I see you brought Claw.

Scoobycool9: As promised.

(Claw is Fangpuss' twin sister and OC of Scoobycool9. She looks like Storm, only as a baby)

Claw: Ra ga goo (grr) *Translation: "So, when are we going to prank the loud-mouth?"

Me: Right… now.

(Time: 8-something-else in the morning, western)

Puggsy: Hm. Been five minutes since WG made me suffercate. (sets cereal on the table) …What is she up to?

(Meanwhile)

Fangpuss: Zzzz…

Claw: *sentence translated* Hey bro. Wake up. Look what I got… (holds up bouncy ball)

Fangpuss: *translated* Hey, that's mine! Give it back!

Claw: Come get it! (runs off)

Fangpuss: Get back here! (chases)

(Claw runs down the hall and around the corner, where she throws the ball. Fangpuss rushes after it. Back with Puggsy…)

Puggsy: (is about to eat his cereal when the ball lands in it) *Sploosh!* Ack! ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! WG, YOU'RE GONNA-

Fangpuss: (jumps) Got it!

Puggsy: AUGH!

*SPLASH!*

Me: Aaaand, touchdown!

Storm: He looks peeeeeeeved.

Puggsy: (storms up) WHEREVER GIRL!

Wolfsbane: And this is where the supporting pranksters am-scray! (flees with others)

Me: …I guess breakfast was on you today, right?

Puggsy: *evil death-glare of doom* You die today…

Me: Hold it! Before you do anything, I have one thing to say.

Puggsy: What?

Me: …you have a corn-flake in your nose. (takes off)

Puggsy: Get back here! (pursues)

(Claw giggles, while a milk-drenched Fangpuss walks up to her)

Fangpuss: You're despicable… T_T

Claw: Aw, thanks bro. ^-^

Fangpuss: (slaps forehead) I don't believe it. My sister has given in to the dark side…

Claw: (now wearing a Darth Vader mask) Join us, Fangpuss… Come to the dark side… We've got cookies.

Me: (runs by) If Puggsy asks, I'm hiding under his bed. (takes off)

Puggsy: (walks by with a baseball bat) Where is that girl? I'm gonna murdify her!

Fangpuss and Claw: *untranslated* Ga goo ra ga (points up to Puggsy's room)

Puggsy: WG! (runs up there)

Me: (sneaks out of hall closet) Paranoia. Gotta love it's stupidity effects… right Fangs?

Fangs: Huh? Augh! WG! (flees)

Me: Case in point.

**Next chapter… no idea. But I think we've pushed Puggsy off the edge. (turns to Puggsy) You're not TOO mad, are you?**

**Puggsy: Nah… I never hold a grudge too long… (takes out axe) After I settle the problem…**

**Me: …And that's my cue to run. SECURITY! (flees)**

**Puggsy: (turns to reader) She can run, but she can't hide…**


	19. Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite

**Tracker: Hi, everyone! WG couldn't make it this chapter because her hamster broke out and is trying to start a nuclear war with Australia, so she had to go stop it.**

**Storm: But just so you wouldn't be left un-entertained, I'll be helping my brother and the others continue the pranking! **

**Wolfsbane: Also helping us is Fangface's girlfriend, Hunter (Tracker78's OC)**

**Scoobycool9: Along with my author-friend, Alexia (aka NarniaCrazyGirl)**

**Alexia: Hi, peoples!**

**Hunter: What are we waiting for? Lets get on with it!**

**Don't Let The Bed-Bugs Bite!**

FF2: So what's the plan?

Edwin: Alexia suggested an original idea, along with Tracker… but we have to wait for Pugs to fall asleep.

Fangface: (grr) But that could take forever… After the last few chapters, he's been over-dosing on coffee and energy drinks to stay awake at night so he could stay alert… all the while barricading his door and bolting his window shut.

FF2: 0_o That's unhealthy.

Edwin: So how are we going to get him to-

*WHAM!*

(The guys look over, watching as Claw drags Puggsy's unconscious body across the room. Alexia walks by with a baseball bat)

Puggsy: x_x

Alexia: *gives thumbs up* Puggsy's asleep! =D

FF2, Edwin, and Fangface: 0_0

(So they take him upstairs and lie him in bed… Take note of the little bump on his head)

Tracker: FF2, get your camera ready. (turns to Storm, Hunter, Fangface, and Alexia) You got the supplies?

Hunter: All right here. (holds up bag)

(They grab the remote and take out the batteries, then glue Puggsy's sheets to his bed keeping him sealed in tight. Hunter then releases something into a loose slot in the sheets, and they walk away, snickering. Alexia turns on the TV and turns the volume up REALLY LOUD)

TV: -is showing an episode of Jersey Shore-

Puggsy: (comes to) Whoa! …Alright, who's been messing with the tv? (tries to get up, but is stuck) …And who glued me to the bed and… what is IN MY SHEETS? *sees spider crawl out and across his chest* O_O

Edwin: Three… two… one…

Puggsy: *in a high-pitched voice* AAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! *now angry* WHEREVER-

(WG pops in through the window… which, for some reason, is smashed *innocent whistle*)

Me: Just so you know, I had nothing to do with this one. (I hate spiders) So scream someone else's name… I have a dictator-hamster to take down. *leaves*

Hunter: Also, Pugs, it's not a good idea to scream. Tarantulas take that as a sign to attack.

Puggsy: Get them. Out of. My bed. NOW.

Scoobycool9: What's the magic word?

Puggsy: Before I kill you.

Scoobycool9: Wrong answer. …Alexia, Tracker?

Alexia and Tracker: (raises giant feathers) l:D

Puggsy: 0_0 No… not that! I'm serious! Don't- (they begin to tickle him) Ha ha ha! Stop! No! Hee ha ha hee! Please! Ack! Ha ha! OW!

Everyone: -freezes-

Storm: What do you mean… ow?

Puggsy: I think one of those tarantulas just bit me!

Fangface: (grr) I'll check! Hang on! (grabs sheets)

Alexia: Fangface, wait! They're glued onto his-

*RIP!*

(Fangface rips off the sheets… which also rips off Puggsy's pants)

Edwin: …Cute little heart-dotted boxers, Puggsy.

Storm: (looks him over) No spider-bites, you're fine.

Puggsy: Yeah… (raises metal baseball bat) But YOU guys aren't.

Scoobycool9: Uh… (puts on glasses) You wouldn't hit a kid with glasses, would you?

Puggsy: T_T

Tracker: Uh… Oh! I think I hear WG calling for assistance against her crazy hamster! (flees)

Others: (do the same)

Puggsy: They come back… I'm gonna murdify 'em! (turns to Fangface) Give me by pants back, will you?

Fangface: What's the magic- (sees Puggsy's glare of death) …Um, here.

Tarantulas: (are watching TV) Hey! Why isn't the remote working?

**Scoobycool9: Well, we're really pushing Puggsy over the edge… hate to see what the outcome of all this will be.**


End file.
